The Bet
by darkalbino
Summary: Naruto makes Kiba a bet...and I don't think Sasuke likes it...


**Title: **The Bet

**Rating: **T

**Author: **darkalbino**  
**

**Warnings:** Well, I don't want to give anything away...**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters.**  


* * *

**

**xxxThe Betxxx**

"You're lying."

"Naruto, I swear, I'm not kidding! I got it from a very reliable source!"

Naruto cocked a curious blond brow, "Who?"

Kiba looked up and began counting fingers off one hand, "Well, Neji told Ten-Ten, who told Lee, who told Chouji, who told Ino, who told Sakura, who told Hinata, who told me...so it has to be true!"

The Kyuubi vessel rolled his eyes at the shamefully poor line up of gossipers. "Kiba, either you're a liar, or you're retarded for buying that gossip bullshit. There is NO WAY Sasuke is a virgin...the guy's like...sex on legs."

Kiba crossed his arms defiantly, still pressed on convincing his friend that the Uchiha was 120% _untouched_. Okay, well, maybe more like 98%, all those fangirls had to be able to touch _something _with the way they were always hanging off the dark-haired nin. "I'm telling you Naruto, he's definitely a virgin...I'll bet he's never even been _kissed_!"

"How the fuck would you know?"

"I just DO, okay? Sasuke is about as dirty as new snow...probably never even had a wet dream."

Naruto tilted his head in thought...Sasuke couldn't be that pure...no teenage boy was _that _pure. And technically, he _had _been kissed before, their "accidental kiss" back when they were kids. There was also the fact that he had groped Naruto once, and that most definitely was _not _an accident...there was just no way. Sasuke? A _virgin_? At seventeen? That was about as likely as chocolate falling from the sky or Sasuke going on a date with Sakura, or Naruto admitting that Sasuke was better than him...impossible.

A wicked grin spread itself across Naruto's face. "Hey, dog breath."

Kiba sneered at the nickname. "What?"

"How about we make a bet? If I win...get Akamaru to pee on Sakura."

The dog nin snorted a laugh at the image. "And if I win?"

Naruto shrugged, "You won't win, but what would you want?"

Kiba tapped his chin thoughtfully, then smiled feral like. "If I win, you have to give up ramen for a month."

Naruto started violently, nearly falling down. " WHAT?!"

A huge, shit-eating grin stretched across Kiba's face. He closed his eyes and held his head up. "Yup! One. Whole. Month."

The blond regained his balance and frowned, placing a hand over his heart as if it were in pain. "That's cruel Kiba...cold and cruel and a downright bastard thing to do."

Kiba smirked, "Yeah, I know. So, what's the bet?"

Naruto mirrored his smirk. "I bet that I can get into Sasuke's pants by noon tomorrow."

Kiba's jaw dropped, "Are you fucking _kidding _me Naruto? Did you even _hear _what you just said? There's no way you can do that!"

Naruto ran tan fingers through his hair with a cocky tilt of his lips. "Watch me. Be here at noon - no, be here at eleven tomorrow morning. Sasuke will be here too, to confirm it."

Kiba nodded in understanding and stood up to leave.

Oh, this was the _easiest _bet he'd ever won.

****

x-X-0-X-x

The next morning was simply beautiful; birds singing, sun shining, just a perfect day...well, for Kiba anyway.

Just what the hell had compelled Naruto to make such a stupid bet? The idiot must have been high or something, seriously. There was just no way, no fucking way Naruto could have had sex with Sasuke after just one day...especially if Sasuke really _is_ a virgin. Or..._was_ a virgin, if Naruto succeeded, which was highly unlikely.

Anyway, the odds were definitely tipped in Kiba's favor. So he'd get to watch and laugh at a suffering, ramen-deprived Naruto for a whole month. Sadistic? Maybe. Funny? Definitely.

Kiba stood at the front door of Naruto's apartment and banged loudly on it three times.

No one answered.

He frowned and tried again...and still no one.

Kiba scowled and turned the knob, surprised to find the door swung open with no resistance. He blinked in confusion for a moment before padding inside to the direction of Naruto's room.

It was quiet...a little _too_ quiet. Maybe Naruto wasn't here? He looked at his watch, 11:06 am...no, the guy had to be here; maybe he was in the bathroom or something.  
A slightly disturbing picture of a naked Naruto and equally naked Sasuke lying in a tangle of limbs asleep on the blond's sweat-soaked bed crossed Kiba's mind, but he quickly shoved the image away by reminding himself that that could _not_ happen.

When he reached the bedroom door, Kiba decided it would not be wise to just barge right in. Naruto could be changing and he had no inclination whatsoever to look at the man's bare ass. So he put his ear to the wood and listened intently...

Moaning.

Another uninvited image crossed Kiba's mind. This one of Naruto laying on the bed with his arms thrown above him and breathing heavily, unevenly, begging for more, and Sasuke pounding mercilessly into him from above in an similar state of pleasure and fatigue...Or would it be vice versa?...No, Sasuke didn't seem like - hey!

Kiba actually smacked himself at allowing his thoughts to take such a turn, and went back to listening to the erotic noises. A blush spread across his cheeks as whines accompanied the moans...grunts soon joining and what sounded like muffled cursing.

Shit…he just couldn't believe it. Naruto had actually done it? He actually GOT into Sasuke's pants?

His brows crumpled.

No way.

No fucking way in _hell_.

Kiba sucked in a huge breath of air, like he was about to jump into a pool, and swung the door open.

He was met with the sight of...nothing.

Wait, _nothing_?

Kiba released the breath through a relieved sigh...but sucked it right back in when he heard the grunting and cursing again.

Where the fuck was Naruto?

Kiba swallowed thickly, sweating slightly as he followed the sounds, which he discovered were coming from the Naruto's closet.

His blush came back full force. They were fucking...in the closet? But why?

He glanced at the bed. There was nothing wrong with it; crisp sheets practically begging for a couple of hot, needy teenagers to bang each other senseless right on top of it. So what was so special about the closet?

Kiba quirked an eyebrow.

There was absolutely no logic to this!

He took that breath in again before wrapping a hand around the knob of the closet door that had deep grunts vibrating behind it. Without much thought, he yanked it open...and immediately regretted it.

There, sitting half-naked on the floor, was Sasuke Uchiha.

Now, usually when you think of "half-naked", you think "shirtless", right?

Well, in this case...it wasn't the shirt Sasuke was missing...it was the...other piece. The Uchiha had his hands tied behind his back, a black blindfold over his eyes, and a gag in his mouth, muffling his curses and grunts and moans of frustration.

He was flailing around wildly, trying to loosen the bondage and spouting all sorts of stifled obscenities that were crude enough to make a sailor blush. His thrashing was also causing a certain part of his anatomy to...move around as well.

Kiba's entire face flamed redder than it ever had in his life. He spun away from the sight and slammed the door on it.

_Where in the mother fucking **hell **is Naruto?!_ As soon as he thought this, like a damn cue, he heard the toilet flush in the bathroom, and a very satisfied blond popped out.

Kiba's eyes widened, _You have **got **to be shitting me!_

Naruto looked up. "Oh, Kiba, you're here."

"What the fuck were you _doing_?!"

Innocent azure eyes blinked twice. "Um...peeing?"

"That was the longest fucking piss in fucking history!" the panicked brunet screamed, damn well ready to start thrashing around in hysterics.

Naruto put his hands on his hips and frowned. "Geez, what's got your panties in a knot?"

Kiba squawked and sputtered in disbelief before answering in a high-pitched yell. "I don't know Naruto, maybe because you have a tied up half-naked Uchiha in your closet?! HMM?! Maybe _that's_ my fucking problem!"

"Oh, that," Naruto glanced at the closet for a moment, then back at Kiba with a huge grin. "I win."

Kiba flinched, eyes still wide with shock. "What?"

"I. Win."

"Win what?"

"The bet, fur face!"

Kiba gaped at him. "Forget the fucking bet! Sasuke is tied up in your _closet_!"

The blonde threw his hands in the air, "I _had _to tie him up! He wouldn't give them to me!"

"What?"

Naruto pointed to his pants, and Kiba noticed...

That they were white...

like Sasuke's...

Oh…oh no…

Naruto gave a dismissive flip of his hand towards the closet door. "I said please and everything, and the damn bastard just wouldn't give them to me!"

"...What?" Kiba piped, more of a "are you serious" what than a question "what."

Naruto rolled his eyes with exasperation. "Ugh, how many times do I have to repeat myself? He would not give them to me." He repeated slowly. "So, I had to take them. That's why he's tied up. I'm even wearing his boxers, I totally won."

Kiba's body, stiff with panic, gradually began to droop, his features twisting up in disbelief and confusion."But...but I thought-"

"What? I got in his pants like I said I would. Now you," he pointed a finger at Kiba, "have to hold up your end, c'mon let's go get Akamaru. Sakura's gotta learn one way or another to stop hitting me." The blond grumbled under his breath as he stomped out of his room.

Kiba followed obediently...because he really had no idea how else to handle the situation, or what more could be said about it, to be honest.

He did learn a valuable lesson though: he was never, _ever_, betting with Naruto again.

Both boys left the apartment...neither realizing they had forgotten something that was somewhat important.

In Naruto's closet...

Sasuke had somehow managed to make the gag slip off, and was currently working on the binds, shaking his head from side to side in an attempt to loosen the blindfold.

"Goddamn fucking retarded _baka_!" The fold finally slipped off partially, revealing one very unhappy sharingan eye. " I'm gonna fucking _murder _you Naruto!!"  
****

-Owari-


End file.
